Unemployed Boyfriend
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: [oneshot] This is gonna sound a little obsessive. This is gonna sound a little bit strange. I have one thing to say before I turn and I walk away...


"But I need a job!" I scream back at the shrill woman who glares at me from the other side of the desk.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but I'm doing all I can," she replies beginning to become irritated. "There's just nothing for you right now."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for nothing," I spit back at her and stand up storming out the door. I take off down Diagon Alley making my way to where I am supposed to meet Ludo for lunch. I stop at the small café and look around realizing—big surprise—he's not there. I'm fifteen minutes late, which means he'll be thirty. Its how it always is when you date a famous Quidditch player.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asks me politely.

"Water," I snap at him angrily and he rushes off to bring me a glass. I look around the room for any sign of the tall, blond oaf I consider my boyfriend. I wait another ten minutes before moving from water to something stronger. Twenty minutes pass. Thirty. Fourty-five.

Nearly an hour late, he finally arrives taking his seat nonchalantly across from me. "You're late," I scowl at him.

"Sorry, you know how it is though, love," he says with a smirk on his face. "I got caught at the door for autographs." I roll my eyes at him and turn away. He senses my anger, I am sure, but he does nothing about it. "I'm starving," he continues. "Have you already started?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Well, you shouldn't have, I'm sure you're starving," he says picking up a menu.

"I _am_," I say snatching up mine. We place our orders and sit in silence until our food arrives. Ludo's arrives first, of course and he begins to dig in. He is half done when I get my plate. When the check arrives he puts several coins on the table and I sit back and take out a cigarette. As I light it he clears his throat rudely.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Your _share_," he says blinking.

"My _what_?" He nods at the bill on the table. I groan and throw a few sickles on the table before storming up and leaving him at the table.

"Lily," he calls after me as he catches up with me halfway down the street. "I'm sorry," he says, "but you know, I don't have _that_ much money."

"Oh, and I'm sorry too for expecting my boyfriend to pay for his unemployed girlfriend's lunch," I snap.

"Lily, I'm _sorry_," he says and I ignore him for a few more steps. "By the way, how did it go at the unemployment office?" he asks finally trying to lace his fingers through mine.

"Well, I'm glad you care _now_ after I've brought it up," I say angrily to him.

"What do you mean?" he asks obliviously.

"I mean it would have been nice if you could have asked that question on your _own_," I say.

"You're not being fair," he tells me. I twirl around to begin my abuse at him but I'm cut off as we are just outside the Quidditch store and a mob of teenage girls has surrounded him. He smiling handsomely down at them all relishing in the desperate and obvious attention they are giving him. I stand there with my hands on my hip gaping at him. After he has signed each of their chests he notices me and bids them a farewell.

"What?" he asks innocently. "You know I have to keep up my public relations."

I gape at him. "You're kidding me, right?" I ask.

"Lily, I think we need to have a talk," he says seriously.

"You're damn right we do," I exclaim stamping my foot.

"I don't feel like you are really respecting my profession and the sacrifices I have to make to become successful. I feel like this is a one-way relationship," he says trying to be sincere.

I merely glare at him. stamping my foot.

"I don't feel like you are really respecting my profession and the sacrifices I have to make to become successful. I feel like this is a one-way relationship," he says trying to be sincere.

I merely glare at him. "You feel like I don't respect you?" I repeat slowly trying to make sense of his words. He nods gravely. I feel my face flush with anger. "You know what, Ludo?" I ask him. "I have had it with your insensibility, your vanity, your selfishness, and your complete ignorance as a person."

"Hey, hey, hey," he says putting his hands up. "No need to be harsh."

"No need to be harsh?" I repeat. "I have had it up to _here_ with you. I am so tired of you constantly talking about _yourself_ and all the things _you've _done. And I'm tired of hearing all about _Quidditch_ and I'm tired of you flirting with all your '_fans,'_ and I'm tired of you making out with all my friends the second I leave the room and I'm—"

"Lily, please. Let's just do each other both the favor and just end it," he says looking around at the passersby stopping to watch us.

"No," I refuse, "I need to say this so that maybe something will stick in that tiny little brain of yours and you might actually become a slightly decent person."

"_Lily!_" he hisses at me. I'm making a scene and more people are now watching us. I'm ruining his credibility and liking it.

"Shut up and listen to me for once in your life. This whole relationship has been based on _you_. We always do what _you_ want to do and we always talk about what _you_ want to talk about. We always eat where _you_ want to eat and when _you_ want to eat. It's always been all about _you._"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Lily. Maybe it will just be better if we stop seeing each other," he says quietly still looking around.

"You're damn right it will," I say still fuming.

"Ok, so that's that?" he asks hopefully edging away from me. I roll my eyes and wave a hand at him before storming off in the opposite direction. I can see the teenage girls migrate to him like magnets. Take him, I think bitterly as I beat down the path in no particular direction.

* * *

_Let's try this again_.

That's what I'm thinking as I slump down into one of those nasty chairs in the unemployment office. That little lady is probably afraid of me now for what happened last time. Hopefully she didn't see what happened the other day with Ludo. But whatever, I'm over it now. Its in the past.

I pick up a magazine and try to become interested in how to be more efficient when cleaning your house. I flip impatiently through it when I feel a presence next to me. I look to my left and see a face I haven't seen for a couple years.

"Don't speak," James Potter says. "Just listen."

I close my mouth and wait for what he has to say.

"This is gonna sound a little obsessive…"

_This is gonna sound a little obsessive  
This is gonna sound a little bit strange  
I have one thing to say  
Before I turn and I walk away_

_This is gonna sound a little impulsive  
This is gonna sound a little insane  
I know you don't know me yet  
But you and I, we will be together someday  
Someday  
I know, I know, I sound like I'm on drugs  
Listen to me when I say_

_That ever since when I first saw you  
Sittin' on your car outside  
You asked for a cigarette  
I couldn't stop starin' at your eyes_

_Ever since when I first saw you  
Looking bored in that plastic chair  
With the lights of the office around you  
Those blond streaks, they look so pretty in your black hair  
You look cool and alternative with that disaffected stare  
Yeah you want people to think that you just don't care_

_Hey you can be with me  
Yeah 'cause I just might be the one  
Who will treat you like you're perfect  
Who will always make you come  
Hey you can be with me  
Yes I will always let you win  
I will never be like those other guys_  
_I will never be your unemployed boyfriend_

I stare at him for a moment hoping there isn't an expression of horror on my face. He raises his eyes at me. I swallow not knowing what to say. I'm still taking in what he has just finished saying when he starts again.

_This is gonna sound a little bit out there  
This is gonna sound a little insane  
I keep having the same dream  
You will be the mother of my children someday  
Someday_

_I heard you sleep with that obnoxious guy  
I know he is in that famous band  
You look so sad when you are with him  
Yes I never see him reach to hold your hand_

_Yeah you can be with me  
Yes I will treat you like a queen  
I will go to all those chick flick movies  
That I really don't want to see  
Yeah you can be with me  
No I will never let you down  
I will never make out with your girlfriend  
When I know you're not around  
Yes you can be with me  
Yeah I just might be the one  
Who will treat you like you're special  
I will always make you come  
You can be with me  
Yes I will always let you win  
I will never be like those other guys  
I will never be like those other guys  
I will never be your unemployed boyfriend_

My eyes widen as I take in this new verse. "So you don't have to say anything yet, but, you know…" he shrugs a little awkwardly and I smile.

"Are you asking me out?" I ask a bit shy.

He nods his brown eyes watching me. I giggle a little and stand up. I take his hand and pull him towards the door. "W-What are you doing?" he asks carefully.

"You wanted to go out didn't you?" I ask with a smile. "But just to let you know, I'm picking where," I tell him and we make our way down Diagon Alley talking about what we have done with our lives the past seven years.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all things related to Harry Potter and Everclear owns the song "Unemployed Boyfriend."

A/n: just was listening to the song and thought it would make a good oneshot. Hope its ok with the lyrics straight from the song, this is my first songfic. Please review!


End file.
